


Finding clues about your feelings

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crushes, Fluff, Holiday Hunt!, M/M, Mutual Pinning, One sided pinning, Yuta and Kun are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: Yuta points his chopsticks at Kun with a resolved look in his eyes and says something Kun has already heard for the last few months, “I’m going to annoy you about your big fat crush on Taeyong until you do something about it. Or I’ll do it myself.”  he says to make it sound like a mild threat.Kun swallows his food and puts down his spoon, before leaning forward to put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his interlocked hands, and said with a raise of his eyebrows, “Do something I’m not comfortable with and I’ll do something about your crush on Taeil.”ORHow Kun is trying to organise his contribution to the annual holiday hunt, while keeping his feelings for fellow teacher Taeyong, at bay while dealing with his children and his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99
Collections: kuniversism





	Finding clues about your feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to participate in Kuniversism because Kun deserves all the love!!  
> This prompt called out to me when I was reading through the prompt archive, and this pairing is who I thought fit this prompt!  
> I hope you all enjoy reading :D
> 
> P.S If you're not sure on some of the words I used, it's because I'm from Australia hehe I used a lot of terms I grew up with BUT this story doesn't have a location ahahaaa
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday)  
> 

“Mr Qian! What are you giving as prizes for the holiday hunt this year?”

“Once again Chenle, I can’t tell you. It’s a secret.”

“Pretty please Mr Qian? We won’t tell anyone!”

“I’m sorry Jisung but you just have to wait and find my prizes on the day!”

“Awww Mr Qian~”

Kun fondly shakes his head before patting Chenle and Jisung on their heads before telling them to go back and play with their friends. 

For the past two weeks at Sunnyside Elementary school, Kun has been asked by almost all of his children what he is going to put as his prizes for the holiday hunt this year. And every time he’s asked, he would ruffle their heads and mime zipping his mouth closed before distracting the kids with something that wasn’t the holiday hunt.

It fascinates Kun how the children have this new ball of energy when it’s time for the holiday hunt. Every year without fail, they seem to be getting a new source of energy to run around the school, looking for the trinkets the teachers hid the day before. From small toys to homemade cookies, there was something for every child, and from the lessons all the teachers give throughout the year, they will be happy no matter what they find. 

Well, that’s what Kun hopes. He’s sitting at his desk during lunch break, going through ideas of what he could make or buy as his contribution to the holiday hunt. Last year he found some 3D stickers that the children loved, after telling them to stop sticking them on the teachers and save them to decorate something else. 

But then Kun has to consider the kids, and what would not be destroyed in a matter of seconds. Last year there were sugar cookies hidden, and they were sadly stepped on the minute one of the kids accidentally dropped the cutely wrapped package on the ground. The cookies were still eaten but in broken pieces, and according to another teacher Jungwoo, they were supposed to be animal-shaped cookies. Kun still remembers how Jungwoo took one look at the broken cookies in their little bags and just sighed.

“At least the kids enjoyed eating them.” Was all Jungwoo said after last years holiday hunt ended.

Because of that, Kun is currently struggling with what he should pick as his contribution so he can go shopping this weekend. He had a list of ideas he wrote on a post-it note, but he hasn’t decided on which one to tell Principal Seo before the school day ends. Kun already knows what some of the other teachers were planning to do, so his list doesn’t overlap with anyone else’s. Although he knows that once he picks something, he can give his list to the P.E teacher Yuta (who is also Kun’s best friend), knowing that he hasn’t decided yet.

This is Kun’s list so far:  
Pins - set of 3  
Patches - set of 3  
Bracelets - set of 1 or 2  
Arts and crafts - colouring pencils? textas? watercolour kit? 

Before Kun could have another go at the pros and cons of every item in his list, he hears a knock on his classroom door. Kun looks up to see Taeyong, the schools’ art teacher holding a lunchbox with him. Who is also the very teacher that Kun has a massive crush on for the past year, and the only person who knows about it is Yuta. He only found out after he witnessed Kun blushing as red as a tomato when Taeyong once hugged him when he was tipsy at last years end of year staff dinner. He later interrogated Kun the next day over breakfast

(By the way, the principal Mr Seo, whose first name is Johnny said that all staff can talk to each other by their first names.) 

“Hi there,” Taeyong waves shyly, “Have you had your lunch?”

Kun waves back before beckoning Taeyong to enter his classroom.“I had a riceball. I left the house late today so I had to stop by a convenience store.” He replies as he moves some papers from his desk to make room for Taeyong, “I see you haven’t eaten yours yet.” Taeyong took one of the spare chairs (adult size of course) before frowning at Kun as he set his lunchbox on the desk.

“I had to clean up the art room. But I’m not going to ignore that you only had a riceball, Kun, that’s not enough for lunch.” Taeyong says with a disapproving voice. This is not the first time that Kun has told him that he had something that he knows it’s not filling enough, especially when they’re working with kids.

“I’ll just have a big dinner when I get home. We only have a few more hours to go.” Kun says, trying to reason with Taeyong about his lack of lunch. 

Taeyong shakes his head, “Nope, that won’t do. Here, I made a bit more than usual so just have some of my lunch.” He opens up his lunchbox and Kun sees that Taeyong made himself a chicken katsu bento, noting that Taeyong also included some fruit in a separate container. 

“Taeyong I can’t. You should eat, I’ll be fine.” Kun says, even though he knows that Taeyong is about to ignore what he said.

“Nonsense Kun! I made enough for two people. Besides, this is also repayment for last time.” Taeyong says with a knowing look on his face as he grabs Kun’s hands before placing a pair of reusable chopsticks in his hands. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you ‘conveniently’ brought a spare sandwich to school the other week when I only had fruit.”

“It wasn’t ‘conveniently’ Taeyong, I really did bring it by accident,” Kun says with a knowing smile and no hard feelings, “I know that I can’t refuse you so I’ll eat, but only after you eat first.” 

“Fine~” Taeyong sulks, “I’m not leaving until seeing you eat enough before lunch ends.”

Kun couldn’t help but silently chuckle at Taeyong’s face, who is looking at him with a look of determination. But Taeyong is pouting. A pouting Taeyong is a cute Taeyong and Kun can’t resist a cute Taeyong. Ever.

(When they first met, it took not even five minutes of talking to him, for Kun to discover that Taeyong is just timid with meeting someone for the first time, not the cool and unapproachable air he emitted from a distance. But when they spoke for longer, Kun can tell that Taeyong gets comfortable very quickly, and brings out a cute side without knowing.)

After a minute of convincing Taeyong to eat first, but ultimately failing, the two teachers ate Taeyong’s bento lunch in comfortable silence. In between bites, Kun would look over his post it note, trying to go through the various prices he would need to spend without emptying his wallet. He knows he doesn’t have to go all out, but because of the holiday spirit he can’t help but want to spend a little extra for a few more of his chosen item. Last year he bought two packets of five sheets of 3D stickers and cutting them into smaller sets, easily making around 25-30 stickers gift sets for his students. He remembers how one of the kids Yangyang, found the racing car sticker set, he couldn’t stop smiling in joy. Kun loves seeing his kids light up when they found his gifts, and when some wanted to trade, they traded fair and square. 

(Kun couldn’t be more proud when he saw Lucas and Hendery had sat down and trade their stickers with seriousness. Well, as serious kids could be at that age.)

“What have you been looking at Kun?” Taeyong asks with a mouthful of rice while pointing at the post it note in Kun’s hand with his chopsticks. 

“Oh this?” Kun hands over the post it note, “Just a list of what I’m considering getting as my prize for the holiday hunt. I haven’t decided and I need to tell Johnny by today.”

Taeyong looks over Kun’s list with a thoughtful look as he continues to eat his mouthful of rice. “Well now that you mention it, I dropped by Johnny’s office this morning to tell him that I wanted to give patches as my prize for this years holiday hunt. So I’m sorry but you have to cross that option from your list.” 

Kun makes a silent oh with his mouth and nods, “I see. Well thanks for telling me, now I have one less option to choose from.” 

“You’re welcome I think?” Taeyong says unsurely before going back for another bite of lunch, “Is there any ideas you’re leaning more towards?” He asks before handing back the note.

Kun scans the list even though he can remember what he wrote without looking, “Maybe the pins? Buying arts and crafts stationery would be a bit more expensive if I’m getting a lot- not to mention that that’s more your expertise, and I don’t think I can make nice bracelets without messing up too badly.”

Taeyong made sure to finish eating before replying to Kun with his idea that he found this morning, “If you pick the pins, we can go to a patches and pins expo to purchase them? There’s one happening this weekend and I’m planning to go and buy some cute patches.” 

Kun puts his bite of chicken down to process what Taeyong was saying. An expo where he could easily buy pins of different designs in one place? Kun was in, and the bright smile on Taeyong’s face when he agreed to go with him this weekend, told Kun that it was a good decision. 

If there was a voice in his head that suspiciously sounded like Yuta, telling him that he was whipped, Kun ignored it. He’ll deal with that later. Right now, Kun made sure to have a few more bites of Taeyong’s food before Taeyong would nag him for eating too little.

(If Kun saw Yuta looking at him while talking to Johnny at the end of the day, but with Taeyong standing next to him, Kun pretended not to feel his best friend staring at his back of his head. He knows that Yuta will corner him before the weekend.)

The next day, Kun is on the lunchtime yard duty shift, and he has just finished making sure that Jaemin and Renjun wouldn’t accidentally eat the sand while they were playing. Before he could take a breather, Donghyuck and Jeno came up to him, asking him to help them draw on the gravel with chalk, which meant Kun had to make sure they wash the chalk residue off of their hands.

“Hey Kun.” A familiar voice calls out to him from the yard. Kun turns around and sees Taeyong walking up to him with a skip in his step.

“Hey Taeyong, I see we have yard duty together again,” Kun says when Taeyong walks up next to him, “This is the third time this week?” Usually, there is a schedule, and every teacher is rotated and paired up with every other teacher at least once so they can get to know each other and decrease any awkwardness down the road. The principal was the one who suggested this, wanting all the teachers to get along and improve teamwork.

“It is our third time this week,” Taeyong confirms with a smile, “It was supposed to be Yuta but Johnny needed to meet with him about next year’s swimming classes. So I was asked to take Yuta’s shift for yard duty and Yuta will be on yard duty at the end of the day.” 

“I see,” Kun replies, “I forgot about that.”

“Me too. I mean, we don’t supervise those swimming classes so it’s not our fault we forgot. ” Taeyong reasons smoothly before turning to look at the kids running around the yard. He can see Mark and Lucas versing each other in a game of down ball, while seeing Xiaojun safety sliding down before running back up to go on it again. 

The two teachers observed the children quietly, taking turns to ask each other how their day has been so far. Although they have their respective homeroom classes, they have the subjects they teach, Chinese for Kun and Art for Taeyong. Therefore they would trade stories or concerns about any of their kids from their respective classes.

“Are we still on for this weekend?” Taeyong asks Kun, who notices that Taeyong is uncharacteristically shy.

“Of course we are! I’m kinda excited to go to this expo, I’ve never been to one before.” Kun smiles reassuringly, he would never want to cancel this chance to spend time with Taeyong outside of school hours. They don’t text each other because even though they have each others numbers, Kun hasn’t found a reason to message Taeyong that wasn’t about school.

“I can’t wait to show you around! Last time I went, there was an artist I was following on Instagram who decided to make and sell stickers!! I know the event is called Pins and Patches but there are other things being sold like stickers!” Without realising, Taeyong started to jump up and down on the spot in excitement, and Kun didn’t have the heart to point it out, because he wanted to watch Taeyong be cute in his bubble of excitement. Every time Taeyong would start to happily chat away about whatever they were talking about, Kun just ends up staring at him and watch how Taeyong’s eyes would light up. Or how he makes these cute noises or does a little dance on the spot as he thinks about something.

“Why is he always so cute?” Kun thinks to himself every time he thinks about Taeyong, and it always brings a secret smile on his face. Every time his kids ask him what makes him so smiley, he resists in saying that it’s their art teacher.

At least he can get the kids off his radar, but he can’t with Yuta.

Yuta never fails to bring up Taeyong every time they have lunch together. This time, it was on Friday of the same week Kun is going to the expo with Taeyong.

The P.E teacher, who is also Kun’s best friend (unfortunately) doesn’t fail to bring up the fact he and Taeyong have been paired together for yard duty more frequently recently. And now knowing that Kun was going to ‘ditch him’ for a date, Yuta claims he has more of a reason to be extra sulky about his best friend being stolen away from him all of this week. Kun, who is used to Yuta when he becomes whiny, continued to eat his lunch quietly as he listens to Yuta talk about a range of things from the swimming lessons to TVXQ’s new song and what they should do for their annual best friend Christmas. He’s really trying to pay attention, but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to Saturday, and how he’s going to spend a few hours looking for pins, but with Taeyong. Kun is understandably really nervous, because it will be the first time seeing Taeyong that’s not at school.

“Kunkun~ pay attention to me!” Yuta pokes Kun on the arm, trying to snap Kun out of his daydreaming. 

“I’m listening Yuta!”

“No you’re not! I know you’re thinking about tomorrow because you’re seeing Taeyong!” Yuta says accusingly with a smirk. 

“Yuta! Not so loud!” Kun says in a panic, quickly looking outside his window and at the door to see if anyone was around.

“Then stop thinking about your crush for a few minutes and pay attention to your best friend!” 

“Will you stop saying the word crush out loud?! You’re the only one who knows and I don’t want any of the children to find out!!” Kun can imagine the chaos he would have to deal with if one of his kids found out about his feelings towards their art teacher. 

“Let them find out! Maybe they can help me in making you do something with your feelings towards Taeyong! I can’t stand you just not doing anything besides talking to him whenever I see you two together!” Yuta cries out in frustration.

Kun gasps, “I am not getting the little ones to become Cupid’s for my love life Yuta!!” As much as he loves his kids, he doesn’t need them to meddle when they think they’re helping. The last thing he wants is Taeyong finding out from one of the kids and not himself about the crush. 

Yuta points his chopsticks at Kun with a resolved look in his eyes and says something Kun has already heard for the last few months, “I’m going to annoy you about your big fat crush on Taeyong until you do something about it. Or I’ll do it myself.” he says to make it sound like a mild threat.

Kun swallows his food and puts down his spoon, before leaning forward to put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his interlocked hands, and said with a raise of his eyebrows, “Do something I’m not comfortable with and I’ll do something about your crush on Taeil.” 

The way Yuta’s smile dropped from his face was something Kun ended up laughing about for the next two weeks. No one knows about Yuta’s crush on the music teacher, Mr Moon Taeil. He only entered the school this year and it took Yuta walking by during one of Taeil’s music classes and hearing him sing a children’s song, for him to develop a crush. Kun only noticed something when Taeil stopped by Kun’s office one time, to talk about one of the kids, and notice from the corner of his eye, that Yuta had said nothing and stared at Taeil with a lovestruck look on his face. It was only then, Kun realised that the new teacher had caught the eyes of his best friend.

(“Do you have a problem with Taeil?” Kun asks Yuta after the person in question left the room.

“I don’t? Why do you think that?” Yuta says, looking everywhere that wasn’t Kun’s eyes.

“You said absolutely nothing and just stared at him.” Kun gestures vaguely, “I couldn’t tell if you were glaring at him or there was something interesting on his face.”

To Kun’s surprise, he can see Yuta’s ears turning a suspicious red. But before he could ask, Yuta said something along the lines of intensely thinking about a thing, and he just happened to look in Taeil’s direction. “Taeil just happened to be in my line of sight when I was thinking about my thing.” Is all Yuta would say to Kun, before changing the subject to what they should do this weekend.

Kun had filed that day in the back of his mind, he needed more evidence.)

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Yuta hisses after clamping his hand over Kun’s mouth as if that’d do anything because they were alone in Kun’s classroom for their lunch break. If it wasn’t Kun’s classroom, they would be eating lunch in the cafeteria with everyone else. It was Yuta’s decision to the two to eat by themselves because Yuta complained that he hasn’t been able to speak to his best friend since Kun is (apparently) with Taeyong all the time.

(“Yuta. We carpool to and from school, we hang out almost every weekend.” Kun answered with a deadpan look on his face after hearing Yuta whine about not seeing him the other week. They were on their way to the teacher carpark to Kun’s car as it was his week to pick up and take Yuta home.

Yuta huffs and crosses his arms,“But I want to talk to you during school! I can’t when you’re with Taeyong and you two emit an aura of ‘no one come over here we’re talking one on one’ and you seem to not let anyone in if you’re talking to him! I’m being blocked by your damn crush!” 

“Yuta I swear to god if you don’t lower your voice-”)

“You can’t lie to me Yuta. I know how you get when you develop a crush on someone.” Kun says with the same amount of smugness Yuta used when he confronted Kun about his crush months ago. “We’ve been best friends for years I know your mannerisms as well as you know mine.”

“I…” Yuta tried to refute Kun, but decided against it because he can’t lie to him, “You’re right. I do have a crush on Taeil, it hasn’t been long though.” Yuta sighs as Kun cheers by pumping his arms in the air.

“I knew it!” Kun says with victory, “I knew I wasn’t seeing things whenever Taeil is within your sight!”

“Am I that obvious?!” Yuta asks with a panic-stricken look on his face.

“Just to me. Only because I’m your best friend.” Kun replies with a massive grin and receives a push from Yuta, who is trying to not turn red in the face.

Because of his own crush being exposed, Yuta begrudgingly stopped talking about himself going to expose Kun’s crush after realising that Kun has his own against him. Instead, Yuta decides to go back to teasing Kun about his date (his words, not Kun’s) this weekend.

“Something better happen since I’m giving up time to spend with my best friend so he can spend time with his crush on a date.” Yuta says with a pout.

“Yuta, knowing you, you’re going to be at my house in the morning going through my closet to pick out my outfit,” Kun replies with a raised eyebrow, knowing how his best friend acts. “And stop calling it a date! We’re just getting our prizes for the holiday hunt! Which- by the way, you should be too!” 

“You know you can’t stop me~” Yuta sticks out his tongue playfully, “I do plan on going out and buying a bracelet making kit just so you know! But this isn’t about me, this is about you making a move on Taeyong!”

Kun couldn’t help but glare at Yuta who is grinning back at him. He was right, he can’t stop Yuta from doing what he wants when he decides to play Cupid in his own way. But, in previous times when Kun has been set up on a date, Yuta would swoop in and coordinate an outfit that Kun knows he wouldn’t be able to put together by himself. Not to mention that now with his growing interest in makeup, some of Kun’s past looks have been very, very hot according to one of their mural friends Doyoung.

“Kun is good looking and has a nice sense of style. But when Yuta picks out something, he knows what to accentuate with Kun’s figure. Plus when Kun tries out a new makeup look that he’s never done and post on Instagram? People would message me asking if they could be set up with Kun!” Is what Doyoung said once when they went out for a group dinner together. But because of what Doyoung said, gave Kun that extra boost of self esteem when he would practice makeup looks by himself or when him and Yuta are dressing up to go out. They don’t go clubbing, but when they’re out and about, Kun would receive compliments about his look and it makes him feel bashful.

So maybe, just maybe Kun wanted to look his best for Saturday. He knows that Taeyong has an amazing sense of style after he was shown pictures from Taeyong’s Instagram (courtesy of Yuta’s snooping skills), so he couldn’t help but want to look his best if Taeyong was going to wear something to what Kun has seen on his Instagram. Although it’s not officially a date despite what Yuta says, Kun knows he’s going to feel nervous either way.

Saturday arrives and Kun is rudely woken up at 8 in the morning to Yuta ringing on his doorbell one too many times. As he opens the door with an unimpressed look on his face, all he receives back is a gummy smile and a paper bag with what Kun knows are warm bagels and some cream cheese Yuta bought from the bakery down the road. When Kun leaves Yuta to do whatever he wants as he goes to wash up, he knows that Yuta will be using his coffee machine to make two cups of coffee, just the way they both like it.

“Are you ready for your date~” Yuta asks Kun when he returns from his shower, with too much enthusiasm for a Saturday morning.

“It’s not a date,” Kun grumbles, still half asleep even after his shower, “I thought you were going to come over at 10 o’clock, not 8.”

“I woke up too early and went for a jog,” Yuta says cheerfully, “By the time I finished I was wide awake so I decided to come here early. I’ll probably take a nap once you leave to meet Taeyong.” 

“If you weren’t my best friend I would have kicked you out of my apartment and told you to go back to your place and sleep.” Kun says as he sips on the coffee Yuta made for him as he nibbles at the bagel with cream cheese.

“I know. That’s why you love me enough to let me be in your apartment when you’re not here.” Yuta smiles before eating his bagel. “I’m picking your outfit by the way.”

“I would be surprised if you said you weren’t.” 

After their breakfast, Yuta promptly dragged Kun to his room before opening his wardrobe to figure out what he should wear today.

“I’m thinking casual but still boyfriend material.” Yuta says as he scans Kun’s wardrobe, while Kun pretends to know what Yuta meant by that. He trusts Yuta to pick out something that he will come to like once he wears it.

A few minutes later, Kun is changing into a white tshirt with a red and black flannel on top, ripped denim jeans and black high tops. Yuta also told Kun to let his hair dry naturally, but part his fringe just a little. 

“Your hair is really soft when you leave it as it is, plus it’s much cuter when you don’t push your fringe up.” Yuta comments as he blow dries Kun’s hair. “Do something minimal but soft with your makeup. Like add colour to your lips.”

“I’ll try?” Is what Kun can muster up as a reply to Yuta’s instructions.

Soon, Kun is standing in front of his mirror, as Yuta fussed over him, adding a necklace or a ring to complete his look. Kun decided to go with a light pink on his lips, and if you look closely, there’s also a light pink/peach eyeshadow situation on his eyelids. He couldn’t deny it, but Yuta knew what he was doing, because he really likes how he looks right now. It wasn’t long before Kun had to leave to pick up Taeyong before heading to the expo. 

“It’s going to be fine Kun.” Yuta clasps his hands on Kun’s shoulders, “Just be yourself. Taeyong isn’t a stranger.” 

Kun takes a deep breath to calm himself down before meeting Yuta’s eyes in the mirror and smiles, “Thanks Yuta. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

“We’re two peas in a pod Kun.” Yuta replies, “You’re the only person I can see as my best friend.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kun smiles fondly, “But I do have to go and pick up Taeyong. Are you going to stay here and nap?”

“Yup.” Yuta nods, “I have to if I want to hear from you how today goes.”

“Of course.” Kun sighs fondly, “I trust that my apartment will still be here in one piece.” He says as he goes to pack his essentials in a tote bag, knowing that he needed something to carry whatever he decides to purchase today. 

“Have I ever broke your trust before Kun? Wait-don’t answer that.” Yuta retracts what he said as Kun gives him a look. 

“Oh would you look at the time! You need to go or you’ll be running late! Bye Kun, I’ll see you when you get back!” The last thing Kun sees is Yuta waving at him before closing the door on him as he was forcibly pushed outside. 

“Some things never change.” Kun says out loud with a smile as he makes his way down to his car. Taeyong had already messaged him his address so Kun quickly put it in the GPS before starting to drive. He didn’t turn on any music, just in case Taeyong is not a morning person and doesn’t want to be greeted with moderately loud music playing from his car.

When he pulled up to Taeyong’s address, Kun can see that Taeyong was waiting for him along the curb. He quickly stopped the car in front of him and gestured him to get inside where he turned on the heater as it was quite chilly this morning.

“Good morning Kun!” Taeyong greets him in a cute morning voice that has Kun melting on the inside.

“Morning Taeyong! You haven’t been waiting for long?” Kun replies, trying not to stutter.

Taeyong shakes his head, “Not at all!” I’ve only been waiting for 5 minutes outside, but I’m glad you have the heater on.”

“The weather said it will warm up in the afternoon, so depending on how long we’re in the expo, it’s going to be much warmer when we leave.” Kun says as he puts in the address of the expo, noting that they have enough time to get there and find parking before it opens.

“Thanks again for picking me up Kun. I would have offered if my car wasn’t in service today.” Taeyong says with a pout, since it was his idea he wanted to pick up Kun and drive them there.

“It’s no problem Taeyong! Your place is on the way to the venue, I wouldn’t want you to drive the opposite way and then having to go back on part of the same road twice.” Kun looks at Taeyong before focusing back on the road in front of him. 

“You’re not wrong…But next time I’m picking you up!”

Kun quirks an eyebrow, picking up onTaeyong’s choice of words,“Next time?”

Taeyong splutters and Kun can see from the corner of his eye that Taeyong’s cheeks were going pink. Was this a good thing? Kun had no clue. But he’s about to find out.

“Yeah-uh if you want?” Taeyong says so quietly that Kun almost didn’t catch it.

“I do.” Kun turns to look at Taeyong when they stop at a red light, “I’d love to do something with you next time after today.” 

Taeyong makes eye contact with Kun but shys away at the last second, bringing his scarf to cover part of his face shyly.

“Me too.” Is what Kun hears being muffled from Taeyong’s scarf.

“So, it’s a date?” Kun says with hope in his voice, not knowing where this sudden confidence came from.

Taeyong peeks back at Kun who is focusing on the road, but he can see some pink on his cheeks too. It gives Taeyong some courage too.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
